Warriors Mating Season!
by DiamondFoxy
Summary: It's simple, cats have sex.


StoneFur was picking little flowers through the grass of great StarClan. He couldn't stop putting his dirty little mind on his mother, BlueStar. BlueStar was all that mattered to him, as he could see other mothers with their kittens and grown children.

He could sight GreyStripe ahead, playing with one of his grey coloured kittens. He decided it was best to call out the grey former deputy's name, "GreyStripe!" He called out, "Yes? Something wrong?" StoneFur hesitated for a few seconds, but finally got the words out of him. "W-were is BlueStar?" He replied, "I'm just worried about my mother."

"Well, actually I have! She's over by HotStone!" GreyStripe shouted in his normal, typical cheerful voice. "I can just picture her..." StoneFur whispered in GreyStripe's flappy teased ears. "Umm...okay. Just go check her out will you? I'm getting a nervous breakdown, with you near me..." GreyStripe tried his best to not sound all rude and homosexual, as his children were watching his every movement.

"Yes, well. My deepest apologies. But I must go now...until we meet again!" StoneFur sounded like he was in a emergency rush. GreyStripe watched him pad of into the bushes toward HotStones. "Well," he added silently, "that's what you call a awkward conversation. Am I right?"

"You are right!" Said one of his kits, which appeared to be Feathertail.

StoneFur took a long, thoughtful glance at BlueStar, sitting on the HotStone, just as GreyStripe predicted. He couldn't let the words slip out of his mind properly, but he eventually managed to do so, "M-mother?" He whispered, enough for BlueStar to hear.

"Yes honey?"

"I-I want to hold you like you held me..." he whispered again, this time, padding next to her. "StoneFur...you don't have to. You hold me every single day with your love and support." BlueStar's heart began to pound violently and fast, Wondering what , StoneFur meant by those words. "Oh god...you love me this much? I-I don't know, I...w-what do you want from me?" BlueStar asked politely, glancing into her sons eyes.

"I want to thrush myself inside of you...please get on the ground." StoneFur readied his cock for extreme action, and his paws lay on BlueStar's shoulders. "StoneFur...are you sure?"

"Mother...were in StarClan... don't refuse." StoneFur pushed his pink cock inside of BlueStar's hole. "You feel it?" He whispered. BlueStar nodded soundlessly. "Push deeper... very deep." BlueStar moaned and grunted, as she put her paws in between her legs. StoneFur licked his lips and started to now lick BlueStar's core, this made her moan just as hard. She wiggled her rump left and right, "ohhhh...my beautiful bundle of joy is giving me the time of my life!"

StoneFur thought she would cum any moment now in time, but he just kept in licking and loving. "Shhhh." He whispered again. StoneFur put his cock back into her core again, realising she would jizz on his grey pelt any moment now. "BlueStar! Come on! CUM!" She started to moan incredibly hard now, as she saw StoneFur's Cock increase in size. "Fuck yeah! Push it deeper and I will!" They now both started to moan and grunt in pleasure and pain, BlueStar moaned the most though. "How long do you think it would take for me to give birth?! The harder you push, the more fast I will give birth...Push! Push like SilverPelt of StarClan!" Cum started to drip down BlueStar's tail. Coming from both his cock and pussy. StoneFur felt like he was bathing in his own seed, as well as BlueStar's jizz. BlueStar started to laugh, "is that you FUCKING got?! Give me a challenge!"

"You just don't shut up until you get your own way, do you?" StoneFur giggled back to her. StoneFur bit on her scruff like a chew toy for his enjoyment, and BlueStar got back up and suckled on his cock. Her mouth was full of cum but that didn't stop her from sucking it all up. Soon they changed positions and StoneFur started to fuck her tail-hole instead. Stonefur sunk his hips into Bluestar's sides, making them both grunt and moan in pleasure. "Bluestar, it's like you are giving me a blowjob..." These words made Bluestar moan louder. Stonefur tried to maximize his efforts in fucking her hole while plowing inside of his mother rapidly. Suddenly, Bluestar's porno feelings went into overload and then started to shake Stonefur off of her back. "Bluest-" But before Stonefur could say anything, he was pinned to the mossy rock Hotrock by Bluestar pushing him. "You think your the best at doing this, huh?" She scoffed, giving him a "can't wait" look in her icy blue eyes. Not long after she said that, Stonefur felt hot breath meet up with his wet cock.


End file.
